Flashes in Time
by DARWIN51
Summary: Sometimes those flashes, those memories, are all you really have left. Shules deathfic.


**A/N part 3 of my series of oneshots each for a different tv show, based on the song You and Me by Lifehouse. The other two are written for Big Time Rush and NCIS: LA. I don't own Psych or the song.**

"Put it on, O'Hara." Chief instructed. "I can't, Chief, it won't fit, I'm too fat!" "Put it on anyways. I won't let you go out there without it." "We're not even sure if this lead is legit. It's probably just a false alarm, like all the others. I won't even need it!" Juliet protested. Put it on." The Chief shoved the largest bullet-proof vest that could fit Juliet without it falling over her shoulders at her. "Ow! It hurts, it's too tight! Ow ow ow, OW! Help me get it off." The Chief struggled to pull the vest over the blonde's head, resulting in the vest jerking off with such force that Jules fell backwards into her swivel chair and began to roll away. "Fine, but it's your last time in the field. Be careful, and for god's sake O'Hara, don't take ANY chances. Understood?"

~Later~

BANG BANG BANG

The suspect fired. Or, at least he _was_ a suspect. Until now.

Juliet and Lassiter ducked out of the police car and behind a large building. The fake psychic and his partner did an awesome somersault to get behind a dumpster. Gus got stuck halfway through his somersault and Shawn had to drag him the rest of the way.

The shots rang out through the alleyway.

BANG he hit the car

BANG the building

BANG the ground

Fortunately, he wasn't a very good shot.

Juliet came out from behind the building. "SBPD! Drop the weapon and let the boy go!"

"You can't bring Dave back! You killed him and you can't bring him back! I want you to feel pain like I did when my Davey was killed!"

"What the hell's he talking about?" Lassiter asked, standing in front of his partner to protect her from the man with the gun.

"Wait a minute! I'm getting something!" Shawn said, stumbling out from behind the dumpster with his eyes closed and his hands to his head. "Spencer, what the hell?" "I'm seeing…love…but hurt…a small boy…and a loving father, oh, you loved him so much. That boy…" Shawn remembered the police report he had seen on Chief Vick's desk. "…in the shooting. David Becker. He was your son, living with his mother's last name. She didn't trust you, but how could she think that you would let anything happen to your boy? And when she finally let you see him again, you got him killed. Just at the wrong place at the wrong time, huh? Now you're trying to make some other family hurt like you do. You waited at playgrounds every day" Shawn pulled an image from his memory of Gus dropping his ice cream at the park, and when he bends down to wipe it off his pants, he clears a view for Shawn to see a man behind a tree with a pair of binoculars. "Looking for the perfect, happiest family. So you could destroy them."

"Hey SHUT UP! OR I'LL SHOOT THE BOY!" The man cried, his hand shaking as he turned the gun on the little boy, who began to cry.

"Listen, Dobson," Juliet started calmly, remembering the name from the police report on the shooting. "This boy is someone's kid, too. And they love him very much, just like you love Davey. Someone went through hours of labor for this boy. Someone tucks him in at night, someone kisses his injuries when he falls off his bike. Someone cares that much, just like Davey, and you're going to take that away?"

The man lowered his gun, and the boy ran. Juliet stopped him as he tried to run past her , sweeping the trembling boy into her arms. "Shhh… it's okay, we won't hurt you, you're safe now, I promise." She said as he whimpered softly.

Lassiter took Dobson's confusion as an opportunity. He shot the man straight in the shoulder. Dobson cried out in surprise and anger, took the gun in his other hand, and shot back at him.

Fortunately, he wasn't a good shot. Unfortunately, well, he wasn't a very good shot. Jules saw the man aiming to shoot and pushed the boy behind her.

BANG

At first, Shawn thought the bullet might have hit the boy. Then he wasn't sure if it had hit anyone at all. He heard a distant "ohmygosh!" from Gus, but everything sounded far away now, because he had seen who it hit.

Jules.

He didn't even feel his legs as he ran to her, heard a distant BANG BANG and somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that Dobson was dead. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her across his lap. Lassiter removed his overcoat and pressed it to Juliet's chest, but all it did was cover the bright red stain blossoming over her blouse. "Jules Jules shh, you're gonna be okay." He spoke fast, and faintly heard Gus in the background calling 911.

"Jules talk to me, say anything."

"Shawn, calm down, you're scaring me."

"It's okay Jules just deep breaths, deep breaths, just like we practiced."

Juliet gave a small laugh, wincing. "Shawn, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt." She said weakly, her words slurring, her voice thin and vulnerable. "I want you to know that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Jules, don't do this, please stay awake!" He said, twisting the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you so much, Jules."

"…Ilufvoutoo" She slurred. Her eyelids flickered, and Shawn felt hot tears spill down his cheeks, making his eyes water even more. She gave his hand one last squeeze, as her eyes closed. Her chest fell but never rose again. Shawn leaned his head down and kissed her baby bump goodbye one last time.

**A/N In case it was confusing, the thing she wanted to tell him was that she loved him. I wouldn't just end the story and have her never say what she wanted to say. That's much too overused. I cannot stress enough how much I love reviews!**


End file.
